


[Vid] Dream Lover

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: a girl to hold in my arms and know the magic of her charmsStiles just wants to know the magic of Derek's charms.





	[Vid] Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I was in dire need of some fluffy happiness. Hope you'll enjoy!

**Music:** Dream Lover by Bobby Darin

**Password:** dream lover

 

**Download:** [19mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/lzxa3g)

Comments and kudos are loved.

 


End file.
